Hashim
History Captain Morgianna was a feared pirate who preyed on the sea traffic of the Sea of Ealtern. Many lucrative trade routes run through the open seas between Osirian, Luperion, and Egron in those waters, and the black host their flag to take a cut of those profits. The captain had two rules, always accept surrender, and free any slaves found. Her fleet swelled over the years as freed slaves offer to join her ranks, and there is no shortage of ships to be had. One such free slave boy was a vanara named Hashim. Taken from his jungle home in the Kivath by slavers and sold to a Luperion merchant in the markets of Osirian, the ship that was transporting him was set upon by the fleet of the pirate queen. When the ship's captain surrendered to the pirates, he was freed and given the choice of being dropped off at the next port, or serve as a cabin boy. He was at first apprehensive and asked to be dropped off at the next port, but as they sailed, he saw the carefree way the pirates lived, and became interested. By the time they reached port, he decided he would serve as the cabin boy. His skill with climbing the trees in the Kivath Jungle came of use climbing the rigging and mast of the ship, and he was quickly picked by Morgianna herself to serve on her ship, the Dread Wraith. He learned the basics of sailing quickly and made himself generally useful on the ship, and although the other pirates started giving him combat training, the pirate queen herself forbade him to join in battle. So his training continued for two years, watching and learning from the other shipmates from below deck. Unfortunately, the pirate problem became big enough that the Luperion and Osirian navies decided to work in concert to corner Morgianna's fleet. In a massive sea battle, the pirate fleet was crushed. Most of the ships, including the Dreath Wraith, were unable to escape. Many pirates were hung that day, but those who were deemed to be non-combatants were captured and sold into slavery instead. Hashim once again found himself in the slave market of Osirian, chained and bartered, this time to a noble family in Osirian. The family kept a manor just outside the city, and the mistress of the family was intrigued by the albino vanara's fur, and kept him as a house slave. She had many distractions though, and eventually Hashim was forgotten, and just left to do the daily chores of the household. The life is different, and he yearned for freedom. At night, he would sob in his cot, trying to remember the comforting sound of the sea to lull him to sleep. On one such night, a young girl stopped by his hut. She wordlessly came inside and comforted him, shooing away the worries in his mind. And for a week, every night she would come, giving him solace. She would start conversing after he had calmed down, asking him what was the matter, listening to his selfish complaints, even though he was being treated well here. But after the week ended, she disappeared again. He asks the other servants about the mysterious girl, and finds out she was one of the mistress' daughters, who is currently studying to become a priestess in Osirian. He would learn she comes home once every several months for a week at a time. He would wait with anticipation for her next visit, and spend time near her. The two became friends over her next few visits, and noting this, the mistress gave her daughter possession of the slave. Nenafi would immediately free Hashim from his collar, but now a more permanent bond has bound him to her, one of friendship. He was not allowed to follow her to the temple, so he awaited her at the manor. He continued to work there just so that he could await her while she was training. Eventually, her training ended, and she was sent to Egron for a mission, and he followed her there. Appearance Hashim is an albino vanara, a race of simian people. The albino pigmentation is rare for his tribe, and it was also the reason he was caught so easily by slavers as the white fur stands out in the jungle. He enjoys wearing loose fitting clothes, usually of sand or white color, and carries few adornments, preferring to travel light. Personality Hashim yearns for freedom. He remembers his early childhood, swinging free in the jungles of his homeland. He fondly remembers the years he spent in the open seas. He does not enjoy taking things from people by force, although he sometimes feel the itch to take when he feels is rightfully his. He dislikes slavery, having been its victim twice, and he understands that he has been one of the lucky few that went through that horrid system. He has a soft spot for motherly figures, perhaps because he was taken from his from such a young age. Friends Nenafi: He considers her a close friend, and him her guardian. Enemies Slavers everywhere. Aspirations He would like to become the captain of a ship one day, and sail the open seas. Category:Player Characters